Payback?
by PinkSeaFox13
Summary: America has decided to give back to Lithuania from that time the brunette had worked for him... although things just don't go as planned. This includes dominoes, a muddy pigsty, potatoes, and a pink foam beard...? (Oneshot for Kabe Allamar! Ameliet)


_This is for one of my reviewers Kabe Allamar. Hope they like it... XD_

_I honestly love this pairing. Even if I'm a bigger shipper with Kimchiburger, I believe that this pairing is one of the more cuter ones in Hetalia. When I got a request to do it... Who could say no? So I thank Kabe for requesting this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... If I did, a whole season would be reserved for the Nordics and Korea would be in it._

* * *

Lithuania was in the kitchen when he heard the doorbell. It had been an average day for the meek nation. He had taken care of the paperwork, made amends with his Baltic brothers, took care of Russia... Yeah, it had been going pretty well. He was just making his lunch when that doorbell rang. Lithuania's eyebrows raised as he turned toward the door, his hands around his waist tying his apron.

"Oh, who could that be?" he muttered to himself as he shuffled toward the glossed wooden door, his green eyes wide with curiosity as he opened the said door.

He didn't expect the hyper American behind it.

"LITHUANIA! LONG TIME NO SEE DUDE! HOW YA' DOIN'?" America cried as he burst into the house, Lithuania backing away in surprise.

"A-ah! Mr. America! What are you doing here?" Lithuania stammered as his hands were put up in the universal 'calm down' gesture. (He still calls him Mr. America by habit.)

The blond put his gloved hands on his hips, his blue eyes shining. "I'm HERE to be the HERO Lithuania! DUH!" he replied, his grin wide. "I'm also here to do something about that habit of YOURS."

Lithuania jumped as Alfred strained that last word. "W-what ha-habit Mr. America?"

"That one Lith! The one where you call me MR. America. It makes me feel old! I DON'T want to be old like Eyebrows!" America exclaimed, waving his arms around for emphasis.

The blond then leaned in closer, his hand on his chin. "Plus I want to pay back for all that hard work you did at my house before the World War Lithuania!"

The brunette gaped at the blond, who was already taking off his signature leather jacket and gloves. "W-w-w-what? Wait Mr. America, I did that work for money, don't you remember? You DID pay me then!"

America waved him off casually, his ahoge waving with the gesture. "OF COURSE I KNOW THAT! But I feel like I pushed you too hard during those times man, so I want to pay back. Don't worry, the HERO will take care of it ALL! Just tell me what to do!"

Lithuania felt doubt in his mind as Alfred rolled up his sleeves. Something just wasn't right here. "Okay Mr.-"

"AH! ALFRED OR AMERICA."

"Gah! Okay, Mr.- I mean, America!"

"Better. Now what?"

"Um... you can maybe dust off the library if you would like?"

"Okeedokee! I'm off!"

Lithuania hesitated before handing Alfred the feather duster. Surely he won't mess something as simple as this up, right? I mean, America isn't THAT clumsy, was he?

The green eyed man shrugged off the doubt and went back to the kitchen, where the just cleaned vegetables were waiting for him on the cutting board.

"Okay, back to this Cepelinai*..." Lithuania mumbled as he delicately set a potato down on the board. Just as the man was going to slice down with his knife, he heard this:

BANG CRASH BOOM CLATTER!

And various other noises similar to the above.

Lithuania dropped the knife, narrowly missing his fingers as he spun around, eyes wide. "Mr. America!?"

The said man walked out of the door to the library, his hair ruffled and glasses askew.

"Uh, Lith, I think I may have messed up a little..."

"..."

"Okay, maybe a lot."

Lithuania sighed and walked over to the door and looked inside. What he saw could only be described by five words.

A complete and utter mess.

Books were scattered on the floor, some not even the complete book itself! Papers were still floating down from the air, and the bookshelves were toppled over as if someone knocked them over like dominoes.

"I sort of miscalculated my strength and pushed the bookshelves... And they knocked each other down like dominoes..." America admitted as he rubbed the back of his head, his blue eyes on some vague spot on the ground.

Okay, so the bookshelves were knocked over like dominoes.

"Um, Mr. America..." Lithuania began when he was almost knocked over by a slap to the back.

"Its okay Lithuania! I will fix this somehow! That's what heroes are for! So, I'll fix this up later. Is there something ELSE I can DO FOR YOU?"

The brunette coughed as he tried to catch his breath, his hand on his chest. "O-okay Mr.-"

"AH!"

"Oh, America... sorry... Um... I guess maybe there's something else you can do..."

"What is it? JUST ASK!"

"You can go water the garden*?"

"OKAY! That's something I can do!"

The blond was about to run out the door when he skidded to a stop, his neck twisting to look back at the smaller nation.

"Where do you keep the watering can? And the garden hose so I can get the water?"

"Oh, in the garden shed. The hose is on the side of the house-"

"THANKS! WILL DO!"

And with that the American ran out the room.

Lithuania sighed as he went back to the kitchen, his eyes closed as he massaged his temple.

'Its alright... its alright... calm down Lithuania, its just America. He always acts this way...' Lithuania thought to himself as he picked up the knife.

Only to have it drop again as he heard a yelp from outside.

"What is it Mr. America!?" Lithuania called as he ran outside. And what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

His garden... no, it cannot be called that anymore. It looked more like one of those muddy pig pens, except that the pigs were replaced by a muddy America.

"Hey Lithuania! I might have messed up again."

"... Oh."

"Why are you so speechless? OH! I get it. YOU ARE SO HAPPY THAT YOU GET SO MUCH HELP FROM A SUPER HERO! First it was the library, but now your GARDEN needs help. Don't worry though, I GOT YOU COVERED! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The infamous America laugh rang out over the Lithuanian property as the owner struggled to recover.

"Um, Mr.-

"AH! What did I SAY?!"

"America, maybe you should clean off before you do anything..."

America slammed a fist into his palm as an idea formed in his head. You could practically see the little light bulb over his head, or hear the little "ding!"

"Hey Lithuania, I could clean your BATHROOM while I clean! Isn't that INGENIUS!? Of course it IS! It is my idea after all!"

Lithuania gasped before he waved his hands, shaking his head. "O-oh no Mr. America, you don't need to do that-"

But the blond had already ran into the house and into the bathroom, ignoring Lithuania. (Partly because the brunette had called America 'Mr.' again.)

The green eyed man looked at his ruined garden, almost near tears. His beautiful garden...

'No Lithuania, man up! You can deal with it later.' the man contradicted himself as he walked back into the house, taking off his shoes and setting them in the mud room.

He went back to the kitchen, his teeth gritted as he picked up the knife.

"Okay, just finish at least one potato-"

Then a shout echoed through the house as a large snap was heard.

"AHHHHHH! LIIIITHUUUUUAAAAANNNNIIIAAAAA!"

The nation jumped as the his name was boomed out from the bathroom. "Mr. AMERICA!? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG!?"

"Just come here!"

The brunette fretted as he ran toward the bathroom. What happened this time?

Lithuania burst into the bathroom, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

"W-what's wrong America, is there somethin-"

That was when he saw what was in the bathroom. And after that, he started to laugh.

"DON'T LAUGH!" America cried as he got up from the bathtub, his whole form soaking wet.

"I-I can't help it sir, its just so... ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Lithuania giggled out as America stepped out of the bathtub.

Now what scene did Lithuania see? Why don't we shorten it to this:

America was taking off his clothing to wash in the shower when somehow he tripped on some unknown object on the ground (which later was found to be Latvia's bath ducky). When the blond stumbled, he had grabbed the shower curtains in attempt to regain his balance... Which of course led to him pulling off the curtains, falling into the tub, turning on the faucet, and somehow getting the bath foam on his face, resulting to the comical appearance of him having a large fluffy pink beard.

Lithuania was still bent over, clutching his stomach laughing as America washed the foam off, his face still in a frown. Once he got the soap washed off he looked around the bathroom, now covered in a combination of mud and soap, water splashed everywhere.

"Sorry Lithuania, it looks as if I made things worse... I don't even know if my hero skills can fix the library or the garden. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to help..." America stated sadly, his eyes teary as he stared down at the ground.

Lithuania stopped laughing, looking up at the genuinely sorrow America. "Oh Mr. America..." Lithuania whispered, moving next to the taller country. He reached up and tilted the blond's chin down, so that blue eyes met green.

"Its okay, I know you tried. And its sweet that you did. Its okay, nothing is not fixable."

America looked up, his hands wiping away leaking tears. "You sure?"

"Yes. You did enough for me by letting me work for you that time long ago. You don't need to do anything."

"... But how am I going to pay you back?"

Lithuania raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face. "Are you still worrying about that? Its okay, you don't-"

He was interrupted again for that day, not by speech, but by action.

While he had been speaking, America had leaned over and kissed Lithuania, smooth peach lip against the soft pink.

As they broke apart from the gentle touch, America grinned at Lithuania's flushing face. "Was that enough for you?"

"I-I-I... U-Uh... T-this..." Lithuania stammered, his green eyes wide, cheeks pink.

America grinned even wider, his blue eyes glittering. "Great! IT WAS! Now I have a great idea! ANOTHER ONE! CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT? I'm going to dry off and HELP YOU MAKE LUNCH! How about IT!? LETS GO!"

The blue eyed American ran off while Lithuania stood there in a daze. When the brunette finally came to, the realization hit him.

"NOT WAIT AMERICA! I CAN DO IT MYSELF! DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

* * *

_The End... Or is it? Ha ha, if I get enough requests maybe I will continue this. Or at least make more oneshots for America and Lithuania. THIS WAS A LOT OF FUN!_

_Hope you like it Kabe Allamar!_

_Note: _

_*: A Lithuanian dish. Its basically potato dumplings stuffed with minced mushrooms and various other ingredients._

_And in Lithuania, they take gardening very seriously. Since ingredients are locally grown, they prize their gardens. _

_Pink Sea the Fox_

_=^w^=_


End file.
